


diamond description

by orphan_account



Category: None - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 07:54:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13654725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	diamond description

Light pink skin, Red fading to pink to orange to yellow, cheek gem, white and purple rose flower crown,  
Red top with grey sleeves with vines, and on the elbow to wrist is a pink with gold accents thing, she has blue on the edge of the red of her top,  
Yesterday | 6:46 PM

A light green skirt with vines and red,pink,yellow, and orange roses, she has a little cape-y thing that goes downwards from the top of the skirt, pink boots, and magenta eyes  
Her personality is Kind, silly, helpful, kinda annoying because she randomly decides to do things, energetic, hyper, pretty laid back.  
Also her gem is a really dark pink


End file.
